El que lucha con monstruos debe tener cuidado para no resultar él uno
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: Temer a la oscuridad sólo es una cuestión de nuestras capacidades ya que no podemos ver en ella, por mucho que sea considerado un miedo infantil. La imaginación puede jugar malas pasadas siempre pero los verdaderos monstruos no estamos en la oscuridad, sino a plena luz del día y somos reales. Soy el verdadero pasajero oscuro de Dexter y siempre estaré ahí luchando por el control.


Los psicópatas no somos hipócritas y aún así somos odiados por matar. Es cierto, no todos matamos ni todos los asesinos son psicópatas. Hay muchos motivos por los cuales una persona puede y quiere matar, el problema es cuando lo llaman justicia. Se regodean diciendo que el mundo será un lugar mejor con la pena de muerte sin querer admitir que han disfrutado del espectáculo, sin querer admitir que se han parecido a nosotros arrebatando una vida. No me importa en absoluto el destino de cualquier persona desgraciada que acabe en sus manos pero si me molesta su hipocresía yendo de justicieros. El mundo no será un lugar mejor por matarnos, seguiremos existiendo mientras que la especie humana continúe con vida. Es un esfuerzo inútil, es mentirse a sí mismos, pero ese engaño llamado moral no les permite admitirlo, aunque en su interior lo sepan.

Están tan ciegos que confían demasiado en las apariencias. Alguien aparentemente amable tendrá más oportunidades de manipular que alguien sincero que suene borde. El miedo puede ser un arma muy efectiva, pero la verdadera lealtad se producirá sólo si la otra persona cree que ha pensado la idea que tú introduzcas en su mente de manera sutil por su cuenta. Los psicópatas somos los depredadores ocultos entre las presas que habitan el mundo y ellas ni siquiera se dan cuenta. En el pasado, no sobrevivíamos sin ir en grupo y esa actitud se ha quedado en nuestro instinto, busquemos diferentes o similares personas, pero nosotros no tenemos esa necesidad social, sino que nos aprovechamos de ella. No necesitamos un escudo para protegernos de la gente, nosotros mismos somos ese escudo fingiendo ser la persona ideal, aunque siempre sin rozar la irrealidad. Somos encantadores, justo lo que en realidad las personas buscan porque todo el mundo quiere sentirse mejor, hasta nosotros, sólo que somos los únicos que tenemos que fingir para sobrevivir en una sociedad que no acepta su verdadera naturaleza, a pesar de los numerosos experimentos que demuestran que de tener la oportunidad, el ser humano elegirá su parte oscura. Los psicópatas tenemos otra perspectiva, sin estar empañada por las emociones ni por códigos absurdos. El ser humano no se rige por las mismas reglas siempre, así que hay que estar adaptándose constantemente. Desde que nacemos recibimos estímulos externos, necesitaríamos miles de códigos a seguir para que esa opción fuera válida. La teoría sólo es el principio ya que al relacionarse sólo es importante la experiencia.

Dicen que no tenemos sentimientos y por eso somos malvados, pero ellos se aferran a una estúpida esperanza, decepcionándose constantemente. ¿De verdad ese tipo de vida es mejor?

También dicen que estamos locos pero yo me crié en un psiquiátrico, he visto muy de cerca la locura. No lo estamos, diferenciamos el bien del mal según vuestras leyes, ya que todo depende de cómo te críes, es subjetivo. Nosotros elegimos siendo conscientes de ello.

No puedes ser leal a todo el mundo, siempre habrá alguien a quién prefieres por encima de otra persona. A eso lo llaman amor, cariño o deber, pero si los psicópatas nos preferimos a nosotros mismos lo llaman narcisismo. Ellos mismos se empeñan en diferenciarse siendo de la misma especie. ¿Por qué elegirse a uno mismo es menos correcto que elegir a otra persona? ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que ese sacrificio merezca la pena? ¿De qué esa persona cumpla mis expectativas? La vida siempre es incierta. Cuando yo elegí a Dexter, él eligió a su hermana falsa, no sirvió de nada preferirle a él sobre el resto. Por eso es que los psicópatas no ponemos a nadie por encima de nosotros. Nacimos de la sangre pero aún así él no quiso ver que podíamos ser iguales, que era el único que lo entendía. Quieren cambiarnos sin sacrificarse ellos. Nos dicen malvados pero nadie se sacrifica por otra persona sin que haya un sentimiento o vínculo de por medio. Nosotros no lo tenemos, ¿cómo esperan que podamos sentir esa necesidad de sacrificio? Los sentimientos no aparecen de la nada. Sólo podemos fingir desde que nacemos hasta que morimos con cuidado de no resultar artificiales ya que cualquier mirada, gesto o palabra podría delatarnos y hacer sospechar, pero al fin y al cabo sólo sería eso: una sospecha y aprenderemos de ella sin que puedan estar en guardia siempre. Fingimos ser parte de una sociedad que no nos acepta y nos acusamos unos a otros para sobrevivir. En realidad es una buena vida mientras podamos desahogarnos, nadie puede ser actor las veinticuatro horas, pero si no nos dejan y se interponen en nuestro camino, tenemos que tomar medidas. Desde pisotear hasta matar hay un abanico de posibilidades.

La mayoría de personas no está preparada para ser cruel, por eso nos necesitáis a nosotros pero nosotros no les necesitamos a ellos, por eso nos temen, aunque siendo sincero... nos ahorran aprender muchos conocimientos para mantener nuestro estilo de vida. Supongo que en el fondo a eso podría llamarse cariño, supongo que en el fondo no somos tan desalmados como ellos creen.

La búsqueda de la perfección siempre facilitará nuestra existencia. Alguien que finja no tendrá ninguna limitación, alguien que sienta nunca podrá llegar a la cima. Los psicópatas somos el siguiente punto evolutivo en la especie humana. Nosotros podemos fingir ser vosotros, pero vosotros no podéis fingir ser nosotros ya que siempre habrá una debilidad. Harry no debió enseñar a Dexter, no tenía nada que enseñarle, en cambio yo si podría haberle enseñado la verdadera libertad, ver más allá de la mentira que intentan implantarnos desde siempre y como una mentira que es, yo contraataco de igual forma. Tenía tanto potencial...

Somos los espías perfectos ya que la policía no actuará sino hay delito ni los psicólogos o psiquiatras sino hay comportamiento extraño. Somos los espías perfectos porque en apariencia somos como los demás y es lo que cuenta mayormente. Somos los espías perfectos porque cuando la gente intenta conocernos, vamos un paso por delante y ya los conocemos a ellos. Somos los espías perfectos porque da igual si es en un psiquiátrico o en la cárcel, aprenderemos de la experiencia, ya que para comenzar, es más fácil recibiendo muchos menos estímulos que en la calle. Nuestra influencia siempre quedará reflejada, podría considerarse una guerra en la que seremos siempre los ganadores aunque no todos seamos los supervivientes.

Somos imitadores de vosotros. Si somos el mal, es que vosotros ya erais la semilla.


End file.
